


The Wishing Star (part two)

by JanetBrown711



Series: Wakko's Wish Collection [9]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Buckle up folks, Family Feels, Gen, Protective Siblings, Wakko's Wish, oh lord this chapter is angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28295289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: Yakko, Wakko, and Dot do their best to try to outsmart King Salazar before he can reach the Wishing Star.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Wakko's Wish Collection [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060778
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	The Wishing Star (part two)

Yakko always knew he had a silver tongue, but he honestly hadn’t expected _this._

Somehow, Yakko had not only convinced King Salazar to spare him and his siblings because they “knew a secret about the Wishing Star”, but he had also convinced the king to make them a full-on feast for them in his dining room. Yakko honestly had no idea the king would fulfill his request but was overjoyed that he did. 

Wakko and Dot hadn’t seen that much food in their whole lives and were eating like madmen. Yakko was delighted to see how happy it made them, and Yakko knew that even if the king caught them and knew they were using him, it would be worth it anyway. The food was delicious. 

However, the King was getting impatient, but Yakko got quite a kick out of annoying him, and since he couldn’t punch him in the face, he figured annoyance sufficed. 

“Now, tell me,” Salazar demanded, slamming his fist against the table. 

“About what?” Yakko blinked at him innocently. 

“The Wishing Star, you foolish child,” He growled, but Yakko wasn’t afraid. 

“Oh right, that old thing,” Yakko nodded as he took a bite of the ham and kicked his feet onto the table. “Right, yeah, you see, the key to the whole thing is…” Yakko internally panicked as he tried to think. He looked at Salazar, who was a lot more threatening the closer he got to him. 

“You have something on your nose,” Yakko pointed at him. 

“What?” The King sat up and gasped. “Where?” 

Thank goodness the King was a vain egomaniac. 

“Right there,” Yakko pointed. 

The King then sniffled and rubbed nose, asking, “Did I get it?”

“Ehhhhhhh, no,” Yakko shook his head. The King did it again and Wakko and Dot picked up on what he was doing. 

“Did I get it now?” Salazar asked. 

“Ew, no, now it’s over there,” He pointed to the other nostril.

“Ew! Get it off! Get it off!” Wakko and Dot said in unison. Yakko then leaned over to the king. 

“Look- we’re trying to eat here. Could you go to the bathroom to take care of it?” Yakko asked. The King, being the major idiot that he was, nodded and went off to the bathroom. 

“Okay sibs, now’s our chance,” Yakko nodded at Wakko and Dot, who immediately understood and they started to book it down the hallways, holding each other’s hands so as to not lose one another. 

However, they came to a screeching halt when Salazar appeared in front of them. 

“You horrible, horrible children! Who taught you how to behave?!” He shouted at them. 

_Was… was this guy serious???_

“No one sir,” Dot’s face fell dramatically before she coughed weakly. “You see… we’re orphans,” Dot looked up at the King with puppy dog eyes, and Yakko and Wakko did the same, though they were nowhere near as cute as Dot. 

“Ah, right. Well, everyone has problems,” The King turned his back and Guards took them to the throne room. Yakko pondering annoying him further, begging for him to adopt them, but Yakko would sooner die than say that. After all, it was his fault that their parents were dead, that all of this had happened. Yakko remained silent. 

“Now, are you going to tell me the secrets of the Wishing Star or not?” King Salazar said. 

“Nope! Never,” Wakko stuck his chin up, and Yakko was forced to play along. He still didn’t know what to do, but Wakko’s response wasn’t going to make things easier. 

“Fine, we have ways of making you talk,” The King grinned darkly, and Yakko regretted his actions immediately. 

The King then snapped his fingers and the Warner siblings were dragged off by guards to a dark, filthy, disgusting, and dingy cave that was absolutely freezing and likely full of spiders and other gross things. 

“This blows,” Dot scowled at the area. 

“But it did get us some time. Maybe we can even escape from here,” Wakko suggested, still holding out hope. 

“Yakko, no natural sunlight reaches down here. we’re being illuminated by really old and dusty candles, look,” Yakko pointed up and Wakko saw them. “This is a cave, solid rock. We have to think of a secret and fast.” 

The siblings sat in silence and tried to think, but the cold was distracting, and they all huddled close to preserve body heat. That, and Dot’s cough was only getting worse because of how dust and dirt ridden the cave was, and that was hard to ignore too. Plus Yakko hated spiders and boy were they everywhere. 

Ultimately, Yakko had too much in his mind to think, which only frustrated him more, which made thinking harder, and eventually he just gave up and focused on keeping his siblings warm and close. 

“ _We’re still together… that’s all that matters,”_ He thought to himself before yawning. He hadn’t realized how exhausted he was. They had done a lot of journeying in one day, and they’d have to somewhat repeat that if they wanted to go home, and hopefully they could avoid any other near-death experiences on the way back. Yakko had had more than enough already.

They sat there and tried to think for what felt like an eternity, hearing every creepy crawling thing move against the rock floor echo against the walls. Needless to say, it was a pretty miserable time, and they were almost grateful when the guards came and took them out and back to Salazar. 

“So… are you ready to talk yet?” The King smirked as he sat on his throne. 

“Yes, but please-” Dot coughed a little. “-don’t make us go back there!” She begged. Salazar chuckled. 

“We’ll see now, won’t we?” He said and Yakko once again wanted nothing more than to punch him in his perfect teeth. He glanced at Wakko and it looked like he was having the same thought. 

“Now, tell me the secrets to the wishing star,” He demanded. Yakko gulped. He hadn’t thought of anything, so it looked like he was just gonna have to wing it. 

“It’s uh… not about what you wish it’s about… how you wish it?” He managed to say. Well, that wasn’t a totally terrible lie, and his sibs played along swimmingly, nodding their heads. 

“Really?” The king’s expression softened as he pondered it. 

“Oh yeah,” Yakko said, stepping forward and feining confidence. “You have to be really careful, things are taken so literally these days.”

“You don’t say?” The King stroked his stupid mustache. It was working. 

“Absolutely,” Wakko chimed in. 

“Now tell me, your majesty, what are you considering wishing for?” He said, sitting on the arm of his throne. 

“Well- the top of my wishlist is to own the world,” He said, showing said list to Yakko. 

“Nah, that won’t work. You’ll just get a globe,” Yakko said. “I bet that it’ll be nice, but it won’t be what you want. Try again.”

“Ah, I suppose that won’t do,” He frowned, crossing it off the list. Yakko couldn’t believe this was actually working. The King was such an idiot. 

“How about fame and fortune?” Salazar asked. 

“That’s the name of a popular book series. Try again,” Yakko shook his head. 

“Rats… Oh! I know! I could wish for the King Midas’ touch, where everything I could touch would turn to gold” He snapped his fingers. 

“That includes food, good luck eating a solid gold turkey,” Yakko rolled his eyes. Nobody could be this moronic, right?

The King huffed and leaned on the arm of the throne Yakko wasn’t sitting on. “I never realized this wishing business was so complicated.”

“Tell me about it,” Yakko huffed as well. 

“Oh, I know! How about I wish for youth and beauty?” He jumped up and asked Yakko. 

“That’d be more likely to get you a kid and a black horse than what you actually want,” Yakko shrugged, jumping down and rejoining his sibs on the floor.

“Well let me put it another way then… what about eternal youth?” He asked.

“You want to be a baby forever?” Dot raised an eyebrow. 

“I suppose that’s a good point,” The king went back to thinking, right before standing up. “I know! I’ll wish for a million bucks,” He grinned. 

“You do know bucks is another word for deer right?” Wakko tilted his head. Salazar growled in annoyance. 

“Of course I do!” He said, grabbing his cape dramatically. 

“Oh good, for a moment there I thought you were stupid,” Wakko grinned and Yakko internally facepalmed, fearing his brother had gone too far. 

“That’s it! I’ve had enough with you incessant and dirty little monsters!” The King’s face was red as a tomato now. Apparently, he didn’t take too kindly to being called stupid. Go fig. 

“Captain! Take them away!” He ordered and the Captain of the guard appeared in a flash. 

_**“And have them executed.”**_

_“Oh no, not this again,”_ Yakko panicked. 

“We had a deal!” Wakko stomped his foot. 

“Well, that’s the great part about being king,” Salazar leaned down. 

“I can do whatever I want.”

After that, the guards began to push and shove them with their guns and they were taken far away from the throne room. 

“Yakko- I’m sorry-” Wakko tried to apologize. 

“It isn’t your fault Wak,” Yakko stopped him. He did _not_ want his brother dying on a guilty conscience, that was for him and him alone. 

Soon enough, the three of them were tied to two stalagmites in a different cave room (why on earth were there so many caves in this place?) and Yakko feared this was the end. 

“Sorry to do this kids, but it’s my job, so let’s get this over with,” The captain said, tying a cloth around Yakko’s eyes. Well, at least they had some shred of mercy in their hearts to not make them stare down the guns that would be their end. “Any last requests?” He asked. 

“Yeah, set us free,” Dot said. Yakko snorted a little. 

“No can do, pretty missy. I have my orders,” The captain said, his armor clanking as he shook his head. 

“Pleeeeaasseeeee let us go?” Dot said in her sing-song ‘i’m totally not manipulating you with how cute I am’ voice, and Yakko had no doubt she was using her puppy dog eyes, but alas, he couldn’t see because of the stupid blindfold.

“No way man! Forget it!” He said, though it was clear by his tone he was struggling to resist- Dot’s plan was working. 

“Pwetty pwetty pwease? With whipped cream and a cherry on top?” She upped her game. 

“Whoa, man! You’re working your cuteness on me, man! You’re irresistible cuteness! Stop,” The captain begged, but Dot had no mercy. 

“Pweasy squesy pweasey weasy wheeze?” Dot pleaded more. There was a pause for a moment. 

“Okay okay… fine! You win, man! You and your unspeakable cuteness! Untie them!” The captain ordered and the warners were untied. After they were freed, none of them hesitated to hug each other. 

“Now fire!” The captain said, his head in his arm as he cried (Dot really did a number on him, huh?), and gunshots echoed through the whole castle. 

“However can we thank you, sir?” Dot smiled up at the captain. 

“Don’t! You’re free!” The captain jumped away from her. “Just no more of the cute thing, _please,”_ he begged. “Just go!”

“Wow Dot, I think you may have actually broken him,” Yakko examined the man, before noticing that all the other guards were in agreeance too. 

“I know, it’s a gift,” Dot smirked and flaunted her hair. Yakko rolled his eyes, and grabbed his siblings and they headed out of the castle as fast as their legs could carry them. 

Soon enough, they had managed their way out of the castle and they could see it- The Wishing Star. 

“C’mon sibs, we’re gonna make it,” Yakko said, a smile growing on his face as he ran. However, Dot screeched to a halt as a coughing fit overcame her, and she was forced to stop. 

“I-i can’t make it,” She winced. 

“C’mon Dot, we’re almost there!” Wakko begged. Yakko looked at his brother and they both took one of her arms and started to run again, practically carrying her. 

“ _We’re almost there, Dot. We’re gonna make it. We’re gonna-”_

Yakko heard the sound of a cannon going off and before he knew it, a large explosion threw him and his sibs off of their feet. 

Yakko grumbled, having landed flat on his face. He struggled to get himself off, and he saw Wakko had landed right next to him and was rubbing his head. Yakko then looked over his shoulder and-

No. 

No, no, no, no, _no, no, no!_

Behind him was Dot, sprawled out in the snow weakly. She looked hurt- badly hurt. Yakko and Wakko quickly got themselves out of the snow and ran to her. 

_God, she looked so small and weak…_

_“_ C’mon Dot, please wake up,” Yakko pleaded, placing her head in his lap. She coughed weakly. 

“D-dot? Can you hear me?” Yakko said, his eyes filling up with tears as he rubbed her cheek softly. Dot mumbled and opened her eyes slowly, looking like it took an incredible amount of energy. 

Then, she smiled softly and touched his hand. 

“Tell me the story,” She said softly. Yakko sniffled. 

“Wh-what?” he asked, sharing a nervous, concerned, and confused look with Wakko.

“The story about mom and dad,” Dot said, giggling a little. “Tell me… one last time…” she coughed as it began to snow softly. 

Yakko shook his head as tears fell from his eyes. “N-no. You need to get some rest. W-we’ll take you home a-and y-you’ll be okay. R-right Wakko?” but Wakko was silent as he looked at Dot with tear-filled eyes. 

“Once upon a time…” Dot coughed weakly, “A brave knight married a beautiful princess, and they had two sons,” She said, looking at her brothers weakly. 

“B-but they wanted a daughter too, so they planted a garden…” she said, before coughing more. Yakko closed his eyes and summoned his inner strength once more so he could speak. 

“A-and out of the prettiest flower came..?” he asked.

“Me,” Dot smiled and squeezed his hand that was now on her shoulder.

“And so m-mom and dad took you home, a-and every night at bedtime they’d come in your room and they’d ask you ‘who’s the cutest girl’ and you’d say..?” Yakko was practically whispering. 

“I am,” Dot said, her eyes growing heavier. 

“And they’d ask ‘how’d you ever get so cute’ and you’d say..?” He scooped her up and held her in his arms, rubbing his head against hers.

“I was born with that way,” Dot said, looking at him in the eyes.

_She looked so much like Mom…_

“And they’d say, ‘tell us your name,’“ He said, bringing her closer and closing his eyes, willing with all of his might that she’d stay alive. “A-and you’d say?”

“Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca the Third,” Dot managed to say. “But you can call me Dot.”

“And they’d ask, ‘can we call you Dotty?’ and you’d say..?” Tears were streaming down his face as he opened his eyes to look at her.

“No,” Dot coughed. “Just Dot. C-call me Dotty a-and you… die…”

Dot went limp in his arms. 

Yakko couldn’t speak. He looked at her up and down, begging for there to be some sign of life. His breathing quickened and he rubbed his face against hers and he sobbed. 

_“I can’t afford to lose them, she knows that. She can’t die- she can’t be dead- Sh-she just can’t-”_

Yakko continued to sob, a feeling of anguish and pain that took over his entire body and was totally and utterly indescribable and unimaginable to those who had never lost a loved one before. He heard sounds of people talking and shouting behind him, but he didn’t care. 

_His little sister had just died in his arms._

“I-i didn’t mean to! They were just annoying me! Those two and- wait where’s the other one?” King Salazar said, and Yakko realized Wakko wasn’t with him anymore. Yakko watched, dumbfounded and numb as Wakko ran with all of his might to the Wishing Star. 

Everyone was cheering him on, while Yakko couldn’t get himself to say anything, still holding onto Dot. His eyes widened when he saw a cannonball be fired from the King’s Castle, and was aimed right for Wakko. 

_“Oh no- please no- I can’t lose him too.”_

_“_ Wakko! Watch out-” Yakko had started to shout but there was a large burst of light and everything fell silent. 

Suddenly, Dot sat up. 

“I feel much better now,” Dot said, sitting up. Yakko blinked.

“D-dot???” He stuttered. 

“Hi,” Dot sheeped, embarrassed, but Yakko wrapped her into a hug he was determined never to let go of, sobbing yet again, but this time with relief and joy. 

_She was okay._

Which meant…

Yakko stood up, and picked up Dot, before running to their brother, who was standing and facing the star. 

“Nice job Wakko, you’ve done well,” The face of a man in the star said to him. Must’ve been that fairy Wakko had mentioned earlier. 

“The power of the Wishing Star is now yours,” He said. Yakko blinked. 

That meant he hadn’t made his wish yet… He looked at Dot, who was looking away from him. 

_Oh he was **so** going to talk to her about this later. _

_“_ At the sound of the tone, please any wish you desire,” The man continued.

“Okay.. here it goes,” Wakko said nervously, closing his eyes and focusing really hard. 

Abruptly, the Star began to glow and expand, and Yakko feared his brother might be standing a little too close. A bright burst of light broke through the area and suddenly the star was gone. 

Wakko blinked and looked at his hands before smiling. 

“Not one… but two ha’pennies!” Wakko showed them off. Yakko blinked, before walking over, setting Dot down, and examining the coins. 

“They’re real everybody!” He announced and every citizen of Acme Falls (and even the royal guards) began to cheer and celebrate. 

Wakko then looked up at his older brother nervously. “N-now I know what you’re going to s-say a-and-”

“You made the right wish Wakko,” Yakko put a hand on his brother’s back. “With that money, you’ll be able to pay for her operation _and_ help revive the town,” Yakko said, smiling softly but proudly at his little brother. Wakko sighed a breath of relief. 

“I was so afraid you’d be mad at me- b-but once I saw that Dot wasn’t d-dea… you know, I thought this was second best,” He said. Yakko nodded. 

“Yes, you made the right call, it’s okay Wak,” Yakko said. Wakko nodded and smiled a little, before looking at Dot and hugging her immediately. 

Yakko sighed tiredly, but couldn’t get the stupid smile off of his face. He knew he was going to have to have a long conversation with his sister about the stunt she pulled later, but for now..?

_She was alive._

Wakko was too. 

For a horrible moment, he thought he had lost them, that he was going to be alone a-and…

But he wasn’t. 

They were there, and they were together and they were going to go home. 

Dot was going to get her operation, and everything was going to be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the final chapter ;)


End file.
